


baby, we’ll be alright (we’ll be alright someday)

by evepolastri



Series: sad rosa all the way [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gina is only mentioned, it’s a very different writing style, just her going through the motions, rosa wakes up from a nightmare, set post prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: set post prison: rosa wakes up from a bad dream and goes through the motions (anxiety/panic described in a very different way)





	baby, we’ll be alright (we’ll be alright someday)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @darkrosemind and @b99peraltiago on tumblr for your enthusiasm and encouraging words 💛

Rosa’s body shoots up into an upright position and she struggles to breathe. 

To get the much needed oxygen into her body, force it through her restricted airways into her lungs and get the carbon dioxide out of her body in return. 

To exhale the toxins. 

Her knuckles are as white as the sheets, blending with them, desperately trying not to claw away at her skin and stay in the present, not get swallowed back into what she just escaped. 

The world around her, inside her, is tumultuous and loud. 

Chaotic. 

Like a freeway during rush hour, angry voices ringing through from every side, mixing together, getting increasingly louder and louder to drown out each other and their complaints. 

Rosa lays back down, stares at the ceiling for a moment. 

She turns around and looks out of the window at the moon and wonders if it ever felt similar struggles. Has gone through what she’s been going through lately. 

Sleepless nights and haunting nightmares. Panic, ebbing and flowing like the sea, sometimes swallowing you whole and drowning you. 

Drowning drowning drowning. 

In yourself. 

If the moon ever feels lonely, too, despite having the sun around for most of the time. And people looking out for them like guiding forces. 

Like lighthouses or the stars. 

Because she does. 

When it’s 2 am and she just woke from a particular terrible and realistic nightmare, and her girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside her, she still feels lonely. 

Empty. 

Alone.

She feels the radiating heat of the body beside her as she starts to get aware of her surroundings.

She turns and observes a chest, rising slowly, falling even slower. 

Rosa feels her heart skip a beat and a hot tear running down her cheek. 

She feels the auburn hairs of the body beside her tickling in her nose. 

For the first time since she woke up she inhales deeply.  
Gina’s scent is soothing her from the inside and the world around her, inside her, calms down with her next exhale. 

Quiet. 

Silence. 

Peace. 

(Not as alone.)

Where a second ago was war is now tranquility. 

Instead of screams overlapping screams she finds herself in a forest now, standing in front of a softly running stream. 

Just making its way to the next obstacle. And not allowing itself to worry how it will overcome the next hindrance until it gets there. Knowing it will overcome every hurdle in its own time. 

In its own way. 

Where a second ago was a blood lusting sea trying to pull her under and swallow her is now only a bed. A ship, carrying them safe to shore. And Gina the anchor, holding them both in place. 

Where a second ago a body was at war with itself is now one that’s almost at peace again. Allowing itself to rest up and sleep. 

And maybe, she realizes, she’s not as alone as she feels, with her girlfriend in her arms, both drowning in the moonlight, falling through the window at 2 am on a weekday night.


End file.
